dwofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skywerwolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Great Club page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kensou0927 (Talk) 00:23, December 23, 2010 Advanced+ Skills Skywerwolf, I am very pleased you are contributing to the Wiki but I don't think assumptions will be of much use. The weapons those Advanced+ skills are for have not been released in the Eng version of the game yet so I do not believe making assumptions helps anyone. I wanted to contact you first instead of rudely deleting them. But I am thinking of changing them from <> to <> Kenji 03 09:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Good edit on clarifying the "Assumptions" are how things work in the Japanese version. My hat's off to you! Кэне_零三 09:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well I am wasn't thinking and not aware if readers would or would not a fan fic page on the DWO wiki so, if you can pls. just delete the page and I will just find a new one to post it. by Ed Tapia That's exactly what I want. To post fan fics and I am new on wiki so I don't know the protocols on how each post should be made. So, rather than dispute the page, if you can, just delete the page. I also contacted the wiki admin to do it so to avoid anymore conflicts. by Ed Tapia I honestly just rather have it deleted (the fan fic page) cause I don't want to look like a villain for making such intrusion on the Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki. by Ed Tapia Well, I was already offended by the way you talk to me on my talk page that's why I just wanted that fan fic page deleted. Though you said you like it on the end, I no longer desire to add any more stuff there since like you said I only use this wiki as a canvas for my fanfic instead of using another medium. You didn't mean to offend me? Maybe earlier you didn't mean to but now you are offending me more by keep posting on my page about what to do. Haven't you notice I stopped posting fan fics there and posted it on aeria forum? Also, just don't tell me to post any links there anymore. I am only getting more angry if you do so. by Ed Tapia Emote page I added all the emotes I know exist. Kensou0927 14:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) My opinion on twin maces confront Hello. I have been using twin maces in confront for very very long, so I can't help having a very strong opinion on what is good and what is not. Therefore, I would like to offer some of my disagreement on your points: 1. I find that the emblem bullet are very problematic for 2 reasons: a) the emblem evaluation talbe offer no insight into why that emblems is good, and so it's more like a doctrine than sensible reasoning; b) the emblem section was separated, so it inappropriate to discuss emblem specific to just confront and only in relation to some elements, that was why I put it there, though I can move to the emblem section if you want. Another reason why I put emblem there is because I only talk about its usefulness in confront and not other mode. 2. I used vorpal a lot, and it is really useless. T,maces don't have any stagger effect, no phoenix (except the rare chance with Luck), and no elemental consecutive multihit, so any attack that can inflict vorpal, well, either it will be a knockback, which means the target can quickly regain musou with a single jump charge (1 vorpal hit hardly drain much musou); or it will be a stun, which means the target cannot do any musou attack after that anyway, and the damage you deal to your opponent during the juggle will refill it. If you really want to disable musou, there are plenty of better weapon that your teammate can use to do that. And I have to specifically said that it drain your musou too much because simply, t.maces musou is too good to waste all of that for a minicule amount drained on enemy. If you are using phoenix weapon, then at least the trade off is good for the amount of musou drained. Or if your musou is really bad, then it makes sense. But t.maces musou is very very good, with true musou and 2xattack I can kill most offensive weapon user from full health (with 0 tempers on musou). Yes there is a page on element, but it's not specific on individual weapon. 3. Activation chance does matters. When I'm giving a evaluation on how good an element is for you to equip, I have to talk about all aspect of it. Talking only about what to do to a frozen target, then well, it's better to in fact, equip wind rather than ice and deal the max damage possible before the target get out, and the freezing job would be done by a weapon that have a much better chance of freezing than you (s.fan, b.axe, i.sword). And the page about activation chance for ice does not tell the whole story, it only tell you that how ice have lower chance of activation relatively to other element. Because different attack have different chance of activating element, it metters to tell people that C5 is good for non-chance-based element because it's the only reliable elemental attack, but bad for chance-based element due to low activation rate. C5 is better for fire and wind, C3 is better for ice, evo is better for wind, because of different activation rate. You will almost never freeze a target with C5, and even lightning stun is hard. 4. Lightning let you stun a target from a distance with thrust. Yes t.maces don't have powerful one hit ko charge attack, but it have very powerful musou that's hard to aim, so lightning will be great to help with the stun. 5. It's not about setting up a combo in advanced, it's about knowing exactly the good combo to use when the situation appear. Generally, there will be an enemy who play the peripheral role, ie. shoot stuff from a distance of the center of a fight to cause great danger. You're much less likely to be interrupted from attacking them, thus the long combo can work, and I have done that many time. I offer different options for the combo because, some of them will have high survivability because they're only there to cause annoyance, and some will have low survivability because they are fighting from range, so there are both high damage combo and low damage combo there. More options->more suitable for the situation. 6. For some weapons, having 2xattack hardy is not always an option, but for t.maces, well you will definitely have slot 1 free, and slot 2 are most likely be opened too on most build, so you can quickly "retry" for new buff, so it's no excuses not having one handy, unlike weapon where you need advanced+ or weapon when the open slot is high. I am just giving options, so people will know that it's there. The paragraph might sounds simplistic because I can't go on in length about how you should keep what ready, but face it, t.maces is a hard to use weapon, you can't just go in battle with a single options and think it will work well all the time, and you can't just forget this and that and hope it will perform well. T.maces don't have super powerful attack, so while some other weapon you can forget 2xattack and still kill, this one will most likely just leave the target in red health if you forget. You also have less need of other buff (but the specific situation might require you otherwise), since t.maces are somewhat capable of tanking musou, and running speed is good. 7. I'm sure nobody have all those emblem, but it's information there so that people who use different emblem can still gain some insight into it. 8. I don't put combo in combo section because they are too element dependent to have a sensible list without talking about the element that make it work. I am sorry I cannot make it user friendly, as I am no good at using English. So what I did is doing an information dump, and hope that reader can understand it, and someone might format it. The nature of this opinion section is not that formal anyway, as a look at many other page will tell. T.rod page for example, is a big chunk of information. Btw, I have not editted the page, I would rather have this discussion settled down first before edit than having an editing war. Admin rights You have been granted admin and rollback rights. Sorry about the delay. Kensou0927 14:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC)